


Kiss Of Death

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sorta forced kissing tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Right after inevitable Paul wants to make Emma his queen, Emma wants to fight against that
Relationships: Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, paulkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Kiss Of Death

“Sshh ssh sh sh sh sshhhhhhh” Paul brought his head down closer to Emma’s- which was resting against his chest- as if to nuzzle, or softly rest his forehead against hers. She was finally with him again. They’d been separated so horribly. He’d looked for her for so long after the explosion, but he couldn’t find her! Now he’d lead the hive to Clivesdale, now he and Emma could have the life they’d briefly imagined, only so much better once she joined the hive with him. This was his happiest day.

Emma whimpered as Paul’s face drew closer, trying to get away from him but in doing so looking like she was trying to instead nestle into his chest. 

Paul rocked her in his arms at the sight, humming a song to calm his queen, his life source, his need. “It’s alright Emma. I found you.” He promised, speaking ever so softly, almost in an exhale.

It just made Emma more reluctant. “Put me down.” She ordered, it coming out through her chattered teeth. Paul looked to her confused, then to the ground, then back to his soon to be official soulmate. “You want to be down?”

“Yes Paul, put me on the ground now.” She said sternly, she wasn’t four. And even if she wasn’t a member of the hive she wasn’t totally fragile. But Paul still seemed to think so, at least that’s what Emma presumed as he set her down but put her into a sitting position on the floor, instead of standing, because of her leg. Emma just huffed. 

Then she only slithered away till her back was a foot or so from the wall, as Paul came and sat right in front of her, his knees just resting on hers. Clearly, he wanted to or liked, or both, being close.

Paul smiled to her almost bashfully as he began talking. “While our family’s growing stronger in these walls, we have time together. I can make you our queen-“

Emma’s mouth dropped open in horror but Paul continued, looking away from Emma for the first time since getting her back and looking up to the ceiling dreamily.

“Stronger, more powerful, part of something, with people who genuinely love you. So we have some private time to start now.”

Emma put a hand to Paul’s chest, pulling back the second he stopped leaning forward and bringing her knees to her chest. “Paul, I don’t want you to puke in my mouth or eviscerate me or some shit okay?!” She said, the end of her sentence becoming slightly freaked, ruining the facade and her small amount of peace hoping that this man, who’d looked at her nothing but dotingly this whole time, would obey whatever she said. But maybe it was something stemming from love, maybe closer to idolisation, obsession, something else, since he took on a different meaning to her worries. Because instead Paul promised the girl he’d been in love with for months “It’ll be a kiss of life Emma!” Because it was the start of their new lives!

Paul slowly started to lean forward, when Emma moved her cheek to the side, pulling her head back. Paul pulled back for one second too, almost disapprovingly. “Emma c’mon.” He quickly leaned in again. 

“No-“ Emma stopped because she had to snap her lips shut as he got closer. Then she started thrashing her head around, fearing more as she felt Paul’s body draw closer. Paul gently tried to grab her arms.

“No Paul stop.” Emma grunted.

Paul didn’t stop. 

“STOP!!!”

Now she was starting to get severely panicked. Paul kept his lips pursed but Emma kept managing to slip her neck from his hold, or harshly whip her cheek to the side or once even headbutt him. A lot of the time screwing her eyes shut, from trying her best to use her strength, and not wanting to look at what was happening. All the while her groans and yells and eventually screams got cut off whenever she clamped her mouth tight as Paul went in for the kill.

“Emma please-“ Emma felt in horror her back hit the wall, with nowhere else to crawl, she was cornered. And now Paul had lifted his legs on either side of her own, leaning down and with every inch he leant, her head slid from the wall to floor. That didn’t stop Emma from kicking and wriggling about though. “Emma stop it.” He told her.

“Paul.” Cut off again as Emma tried to turn her head, but her face landing on one of Paul’s arms, and jolting back up again. “Paul please stop.” She begged, making direct eye contact this time.

But Paul wasn’t listening. “Emma it’ll just be a quick kiss!” He tried to reassure, remaining completely unchanged. 

“Paul please no-“ she locked her lips shut because he went for it quickly, as if to catch her off guard, but this time he kept pressing himself further and further down on her. Emma got her hand out and shoved his face away, or tried to, she could feel the heat of his skin and the drool from his lips because he was so eager, falling down her palms and trickling past her wrists. A gasp emerged from her body because she didn’t realise she’d been holding her breath, and now she realised just how truly scared she really was with an infected Paul overpowering her like this. “STOP! PAUL PLEASE STOP IT!!”

Emma was glad he moved his face away from her hand, it was a battle she was losing, but instead felt his hand running down her face. His fingers were trying to be a lot more soft than hers, but both had the same adrenaline behind their actions, his strokes were fast and trying to cover as much area as possible. “Emma ssssh. I’m doing this because I love you okay?”

That’s when Emma broke. She started crying. Pathetically, tears streaming down, snotty, a mess under the man she once thought she could love, who wasn’t really that same man, was he? He was something way more powerful than she would ever be, well unless he got his wish. She sobbed out.

“So we can be together...” Paul’s voice did seem softer when he said that. He wasn’t a complete monster, he couldn’t be, he had been Paul! And Emma still had some fight left. She had to cling onto something.

“Paul please stop I don’t want to.” She told him straight out, gasping for air as her tears slowed.

But Paul wasn’t giving out that easily. “It’ll be over soon, then you’ll feel so silly.” He tried to smile down at her. 

Emma hated that new smile. 

“Paul LET GO!”

Paul just sighed, seeming tired with this same argument. “Emma please, for us.”

“Paul I’m saying no!” Emma tried, chest rising and falling heavily almost beneath him fully from their struggle. She looked up to him and instead of pressing her lips shut, she bit down on her wobbling one. “Please I’m telling you I don’t want to. Please!..”

With horror, Paul looked into Emma’s water stained eyes, and Emma quickly covered her mouth with her hands, but just as quickly sobbed out through them slightly muffled, like she couldn’t stop it. 

She’d said no. Paul had never wanted to make her _cry._ Paul kept the position where he was caging her because he was focused on pulling his head back for her comfort. “Okay... Okay. I’d never force you to kiss me.” Paul promised. He was devastated.

“Please let go then. ...Paul you’re hurting me!” Emma managed to get out, her head was resting in a terrible position against the wall, neck achingly inches from the floor, both of Paul’s legs were squeezed against both sides of hers that were laying flat on the ground, Paul had one hand pinning her right wrist down, without him even realising, and he was still somewhat towering above her. He wasn’t hurting her that badly, but she certainly didn’t want him shadowing overtop her like this.

Paul threw his hand away like he had burned it. He quickly, and very awakrdly for a member of the hive, scuffled off Emma and up, before apologising. Apologising a few times.

But it didn’t seem to matter. His head hung down in shame as Emma cried and cried in the room with him. And he could do nothing to comfort her because he was the one who had made her cry! He just wanted her to understand, then she wouldn’t be sad, she wouldn’t be scared of him, because he didn’t want to hurt her, he wanted to let her join him and everyone- but no. That’s what got him into this in the first place. 

Whenever Paul’s eyes flicked up he caught Emma still crying. Her hands covering her face and very quietly shaking with sobs. He just couldn’t bear it. “Emma please stop crying.” He asked sadly, turning and facing away now because he was going to cry if she kept going. Because he’d messed it all up already, she can’t understand him yet.

Emma did that almost immediately, holding it all in because she saw Paul turn his back and that scared her. Was he angry? But she wasn’t 100% sure on what he was feeling, not that she’d join a fuckin hivemind to know that. She quickly and roughly wiped the back of her hands against her eyes, so she wouldn’t be crying in front of Paul anymore. Stupid anyway.

Paul turned back around to Emma with his knees up to his chin and hugging himself, sadly looking to her across the room like a puppy dog that’d been kicked. “I’m just trying to help you, so you can be happy, and now you’re scared.”

Emma didn’t like that he was acting like he was scared. That wasn’t fair. She was the one who was scared. And she scoffed to show her distaste. “I’d rather live my life scared than live it with you.”

And just like that, Paul’s heart shattered.

The hive had meaning. The hive was his family. He was their king. But he wasn’t anything without his Queen. Without Emma. He needed Emma. He wanted Emma. No no no! 

Paul clenched his teeth shut and his hands went to grasp at his hair, his old habits from his old life, since old emotions had arisen. Only for Emma to interrupt. “I mean be with all of you, be one of you.” Which, is what she meant to be fair.

And that assurance was enough to make Paul nod his head. Then he stood up, walked over to Emma, who was too shocked to even react in the moment, took her limbs and picked her up, lifting her across both shoulders, and carrying her towards the exit of the room, to regroup with the rest of the hive.

And sounds of surprise just flew from Emma’s lips as she was lifted. Had all of that conversation really been thrown from his dumb blue brain that fast? She couldn’t even wriggle much spread out like this, which is when she started shouting. “Paul wait, STO-“ 

“Emma please ssh.” Paul urged, carrying her to the door and voice soft towards her, wanting her to know she was never in danger when he was there with her. “It’s fine it’s okay. Really, I promise, no one’s going to hurt or infect you.” Reiterating this point was important for the both of them, and knowing that, Emma stopped fighting just slightly, to listen in to what he was going on about, and Paul was so happy she was. “I understand you’re not ready yet. I’m going to take you home, then I’ll know you’re safe and you’ll _realise_ you’re safe.”

Home? Back to Hatchetfield? Back with the hive? That wasn’t happening. Emma knew what would happen when she was back there. If she even got back there. The only non infected person in the island? Please. And it wasn’t like she was the sole survivor anymore, she was a hostage now wasn’t she. “Paul please I just want to leave...” She groaned out tiredly, not expecting the emotion behind Paul’s response.

“Leave where?! Emma you don’t have any other connections outside Hatchetfield. You could be family with everyone, with me. I want to make you happy, and I just know you will be if you just listened to me.” He opened the door with one hand, and back in the hallways were crowds of his people, his family, Emma’s family. “I’m not going to force you, but I’m not leaving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So dk abt this one. Was writing something semi dark for y’all when this idea came into mind and I just wrote it and now I think I’m on a dark spree? Idk. Obviously I’m too sof to write anything too dark aha.
> 
> Also I have a viral throat infection that I’m in bed rest for this whole week (doctors orders) and I am in CONSTANT pain 🙃👌. Bc it’s a virus there’s nothing I can do except wait it out. Comes the week before my show I’ve been rehearsing since October for and aaaaah. Also I haven’t eaten anything for 5 days other than jelly, ice cream and trying little other bits and every 1-2 hours I wake up for at least half an hour so I mean I’m just everywhere right now, which is my excuse if this come out terrible hahahha also sorry that turned into what seems like a vent but it’s all reasoning as to why writings been taking a little longer, s sorry
> 
> Anyway as always thank you sm for reading and please leave any and all comments you have, even though it’s not terrible it’s probably one of the darker fics I’ve posted on here so are y’all there for that stuff or nah? Thank you again! 💕


End file.
